Electric power steering apparatus serving as vehicle steering apparatus assist drivers in steering by electric motors. More specifically, various types of sensors and others detect the steering states of steering members, for example, and control devices control electric motors based on the results of the detection of the steering states so that steering assist forces are applied to steering mechanisms.
On the other hand, it is proposed that a control device is arranged between an electric motor and a speed reduction mechanism in an axial direction of the electric motor (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
In an electric power steering apparatus in Patent Document 1, a common case is interposed between a motor housing and a gear housing. A motor chamber is defined between the case and the motor housing, and a controller accommodation chamber is defined between the case and the gear housing.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2000-190856 A